iGet my revenge
by theproudseddieshipper
Summary: The enimeis unite. When Nevel calls Missy,Valerie and Jonah to get Carly, Sam and Freddie they try to spill all of their secrets. But first they have to get Sam and Freddie away so they can get Carly
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly!**

Nevel's POV

My dream was to ruin iCarly. I loved Carly but she refused my love. I liked her a lot she was sweet but just because she was sweet doesn't mean that I will let her off the hook. I'll do whatever it takes to let her rue the day.

But I hated her sidekicks the most. Especially Sam. Without Sam and Freddie iCarly wouldn't have happened. They will get most of the rue. I hope Carly will rue this day!

I started to brainstorm on what to do. First I will get Sam and Freddie. Then when it's only Carly, I will make her pay!

Yet I needed something. What will I do? I decided to use the power of Nevelocity.

Jonah's POV.

Carly. Sam. Freddie.

I'd take anything to get them back. My bottom was still sore. Freddie and I used to be really good friends. Until I dated Sam. He always complained every time I came to iCarly

_Sam's here._

_And she brought Jonah._

He didn't seem pleased about me. I wasn't really in love with Sam when I realized Carly. So got to get Freddie back first, then Sam then Carly.

Carly just had to tell Freddie. That girl doesn't know how to keep a mouth shut. Ill start with Sam and Freddie then leave her last.

But I didn't know how.

Valerie's POV

Carly shay was my worst enemy. Yes I used Freddie and Sam. Well that's because they are the ones who mainly makes iCarly. That's why I needed them. I need Sam and Freddie to be distracted, and then I can get Carly back.

I can't wait but the problem is how can I get them back? I needed to find Sam and Freddie's enemy but how?

Missy's POV

On this stupid cruise and lost my 5 year friendship with Carly. All thanks to Freddie and Sam.

How did I find out about the cruise? Wendy. She told me everything. I want to get rid of her bickering sidekicks so I can start fresh with Carly. How? I don't know. All I know is that I'm getting of this stupid cruise tomorrow then I'm going to Ridgeway middle school to get my revenge.

I really don't have anything against Carly. Bff's forever here we come!

But I think I need to throw up this cruise is scary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here. **

**Disclaimer I don't own icarly**

Freddie's POV

Wow my mom put surveillance cameras in the house ever since we moved in. Sigh she's so over protective. I went to the first escape and archived to January 3rd. That was the day I got my first kiss. But I was expecting to get my first kiss with Carly, but it turned out to be with Sam. Yes I know that was awkward.

I looked at the video and downloaded it to my computer. I clicked play. I should keep that one for memories. I closed my laptop and went to eat dinner with my mom.

"Fredward did you eat the cucumber cups?

"Yes mom." I said.

My mom and I then sat and ate dinner. After dinner I went to brush my teeth and went to bed.

Nevel's POV

I went to see my computer. I went to and created an iCarly hate site.

It was called .

It took me about two hours to put the site up. After that I advertized on Nevelocity, but I faked my username so no one finds out it was me. I then got a message.

_Jonahot122 said:_

_Yo you hate icarly too? Wow your awesome._

I saw if he was online that web and replied

_Youcannotknowme:_

_Yes very much_

_Jonahot122:_

_Wow that maked us two!_

_Youcannotknowme:_

_Why do you hate icarly?_

_Jonahot122:_

_Dude last year they wedgie bounced me infront of every one_

_Youcannotknowme: Hey I got an idea…._

_Jonahot122: Lets hear it man_

_Youcannotknowme: You go to the groovey smoothie?_

_Jonahot122: Sometimes for AV club meetings but I quit after Sam dumped me._

_Youcannotknowme: Okay well meet me there tomorrow. Btw who are you against?_

_Jonahot122: All three of them but mainly Carly._

_Youcannotknowme: Good, we will ruin icarly! Bye_

_Jonahhot122: Lates._

I went and received a message from a girl name Missredhead

_Missredhead: I don't hate icarly, and I love Carly to death! But I do hate Sam and Freddie A LOT!_

_Youcannotknowme: Ahh why?_

_Missreadhead: Well Carly was MY best friend, and Sam took her away from me no one belived her everyone thought I was a sweet girl…until Freddie belived her and shipped me off this cruise for six months_

_Youcannotknowme: Yea I like carly but I hate Sam and Freddie. But im itching to get carly back she did A LOT of bad things to me she like she refused to kiss me, put pudding on my face, gave me a car crash, tricked me into kissing her and spilt some weird dressing on me._

_Missreadhead: Wow I didn't know that. Well I don't care I don't want to harm carly_

_Youcannotknowme: Ugh fine then we first harm Sam and Freddie, then when I come to carly you can just go back._

_Missreadhead: Deal so what's the plan?_

_Youcannotknowme: Just meet me at the groovey smoothie kay?_

_Missreadhead: Got it_

I then got another message.

_Kokakolagurl4: Omg you want to knock icarly right off the internet to?_

_Youcannotknowme: yes I do._

_Kokakolagurl4: I do to _

_Youcannotknowme: why?_

_Kokacolagirl4: Well I was stole Sam and Freddie to do a webshow with me and then Carly took them back. An ruined my show!_

_Youcannotknowme:_

_Realy? Well lets bash them come tomorrow at the groovey smoothie and well talk bye_

_Kokakolagurl4: see u_

I logged of. This was going to be good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly.**

**Jonah's POV**

I went to the G.S and looked for youcannotknow me.

I searched everywhere and saw another girl shouting, "is youcannotknowme here?" I came up to her.

It was Valerie that chick from school. I walked up to her. "Your looking for him to?" I asked her.

"Yea I'm supposed to meet him here." She nodded. "Me two."

"okay where is he?" I asked. We turned our heads looking for them. "Hello? Youcannotknowme?" Valarie shouted.

A girly with a red head appeared. "Hey so your looking for him to?" she asked us.

"Yes my name is Jonah." I said

"I'm Valarie." She said

"hello Valarie and Jonah, my name is Missy." She greeted them.

"Hello Missy," we both took her hand and shook it.

We started shouting "Youcannotknowme?"

"Hello I'm you cannot know me." A boy who looks about eleven years old came

"My name is Nevel Pappermen."

We all shook each other hands.

Valarie's POV

Whoa is this the kid that run's that web. He must be Smart. I took his hand. "Hello I am Valarie. Nice to meet you ."

"Okay so you guys want to help me ruin icarly?" he said

"Yes!" Me, Jonah,and Missy said

"Okay, Let us go to my house."

We then walked to his house. "Okay so one thing I know you hate iCarly. Right?"

Missy raised her had. "I only hate Sam and Freddie. Carly used to be MY best friend people." She said.

"I want to go take down icarly of the web. So I am practically against Carly." I said.

"Me two." Jonah said.

"Well I don't hate Carly. I actually love her but since she did a lot of bad things I want her to rue that day! I hate Sam a lot and Freddie too."Nevel said

We all nodded.

"So first we will take Sam and Freddie down and leave Carly for last. Let the rueing begin Shay!"

"Whoa whoa, I'm only in for getting back at Sam and Freddie after that I'm out." Missy said.

"Fine, so my first idea is to hack to get any secrets….I heard Freddie has a computer Diary." Nevel said.

Freddie's POV

_Dear diary,_

_Sigh just another pain breaking day with Sam. Carly kept on telling Sam stop flicking me with watermelon peices but she refused to listen._

_Today my mom went to the aggressive parent meeting, to get more tips on how to be a aggressive mom. And Today I got a new hard drive! Yess! I am so happy now._

_Anyway I think I'm going over to carly and hope Sams not there._

I closed my diary and wrote the Same things on the computer. I remembered when my mom put it on my blog. Ugh that was embarrassing.

I went to Carly's here. I knocked the door and Sam opened. "Carly the dork's here."

"what ever."

"Hey Freddie." Carly said

"So are we going to do iCarly or what?' I asked.

"Duh." Sam said

We all went upstairs to do a normal icarly.

I quickly ran to my computer. "In 5,4,3,2"

"Hey I am Carly"

"I am Sam!"

"And the webshow you are watching is icarly!"

"today were going to take video requests."

"the first on is from youcannotknowme..thats the worlds wierdst name." Sam says

We accepted the request.

"Hello carly, sam, and Freddie." Missy and Nevel said.

"Missy!" Sam and I said

"Nevel!" carly yelled

"Yes its us and guess who else."

Jonah and Valarie Came up to the screen

"And its also us."

"Valarie!" I said.

"Jonah! Sam said

"Yes it's all of us and were here to destroy iCarly."

"You wouldn't." Carly said.

"Oh yes we will."

"Well bye." Missy said as she clicked off.

"Um I think that's all for icarly."

I turned off the Camera. What are we going to do.


End file.
